Ridley
__TOC__ General Ridley (リドリー) is a recurring dragon-like antagonist in the Metroid series. He is the leader of the Space Pirates' military, and is responsible for the death of Samus’ parents, which is why the two have such a bitter rivalry. Ridley may look like a mindless beast, but he is actually incredibly intelligent, as shown by his ability to command an army of Space Pirates, among other things. Ridley has appeared in just about every single Metroid game to date, and has been a major boss in them all. Ridley has been defeated many times by Samus, but he always seems to return, be it as a cyborg or as a clone of his former self. He is one of the top requested characters to appear in a Super Smash Bros. title as a playable character. Attributes Ridley is a vicious fighter. He’s fast and deadly, but thanks to his lack of mass, he is a somewhat light fighter. His moves hit very fast, but they are not particularly powerful for the most part. Of course, some of them are very strong. After all, he's Ridley. Ridley has a particularly special attribute. If he uses any attack involving his tail, there’s a slight difference in how the move works. If the opponent is hit by the larger part of his tail in the tail attacks, they don’t really receive any real knockback or damage, but if they hit the tip of his tail, the knockback and damage is greatly increased! It isn’t bad to hit the broad part of the tail, though. The lack of knockback sets Ridley up for some monster combos! Ridley's Normal Moves Jab *Claw swipe, second swipe, then turns around and attacks with a tail sweep. Side Tilt *Ridley does a two-move attack where he swipes his tail back and fourth in front of the opponent. Up Tilt *Slashes tail above his head quickly. Great for juggling. It hits from behind first. Down Tilt *Ridley swipes his tail in front of him. Has a sweet spot with more damage and knockback at the end of the tail, due to the spike. Like how Charizard's d-tilt worked in Brawl, only Ridley uses his tail. Side Smash *Ridley dashes forward, attacking with his claw, then with his wing. A bit faster than Bowser's (In Brawl), a bit slower than Kirby's. It works like Link/Toon Links Side Smash, The hit with the claw and Wing are separate, so you press the button twice for both. Up Smash *Ridley soars into a flip. Weaker than Ike's Up Smash, but has better range. Down Smash *Ridley spins around, attacking with his tail on both sides in the same fashion as ROB's Down Smash. If opponent is close to Ridley when it is executed, they get hit multiple times, or until they reach the edge of him, where they would get knocked back by a bigger hit. If they aren't right next to him, it just does the knockback hit. Dash Attack *Ridley ascends and scrapes his feet on the floor. Hits the opponent upwards slightly. Neutral Air *Spins in a fast, multi-hitting ball. The opponent is dragged wherever Ridley falls, like a backwards Screw Attack. Does no knockback. Forward Air *Ridley flips, and slams the opponent with his tail. This is a Meteor Smash. The initial spinning does a few hits before the tail smack. Backward Air *Ridley swipes his tail back quickly. Good for a Wall of Pain. Tip of the tail has a sweet spot for added damage and knockback. Up Air *Ridley stabs his wings upwards. This is good for juggling. Down Air *Sticks tail right beneath him to stab. If he hits the ground while doing this (not the enemy), he bounces. Forward Throw *Ridley Flies forwards, sliding the opponents face on the ground, then lets them fly. Backward Throw *Ridley grabs the opponent with his tail, and tosses them away. Up Throw *Ridley slashes the opponent upwards. Down Throw *Ridley torches the opponent, then slams them into the ground, leaving them there. Ridley's Special Moves Notable Appearances *Metroid (1987) *Metroid: Zero Mission (2004) *Super Metroid (1994) *Metroid: Other M (2010) Category:殲擊機